Deseos cambiantes bajo estrellas inalterables
by Liuliel Wiedii
Summary: —¿Al final se cumplió tú deseo, hermano? /—Es difícil decirlo. Nunca llevaste la vida que esperaba que tuvieras. Pero considerando lo que tuviste que pasar, supongo que pudo haber terminado de peor forma. Digamos que fue un final agridulce/—Bueno yo prefiero ese sabor / —Perdóname, pero yo prefiero el dulce. Ya tuve suficiente amargura en mi vida.


**Deseos cambiantes bajo estrellas inalterables**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

Este Fic participa del Reto Make a Wish del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

—Si cierras los ojos y pides un deseo, se hará realidad —dijo la suave e inmadura voz de un Itachi Uchiha preadolescente.

Su hermano pequeño guardo silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que le acaba de decir. Miró en silencio el cielo sin luna, claro como las tranquilas aguas de un lago. El viento fresco inundaba su nariz con el peculiar olor del pasto húmedo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó después de un rato, volteando a ver a su hermano mayor— ¿Por qué la estrellas fugaces cumplen deseos?

—No son las estrellas las que cumplen los deseos, sino los dioses —le dijo Itachi sin dejar de mirar el cielo estrellado—. La gente dice que las estrellas son las puertas al reino de los dioses y que cuando una cae, una de esas puertas se abren para los mortales, así que si pides un deseo los dioses lo escucharan y tal vez te lo cumplan.

—¿Tal vez? ¿Eso quiere decir que tal vez no lo cumplan? —preguntó Sasuke con su voz aguda e infantil.

—Así es, pero tal vez si lo hagan. No tienes nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar. Por eso todo el mundo se apresura a pedir un deseo en cuanto ve una estrella fugaz.

—¿Y qué tendría que hacer para que un dios quisiera cumplir mi deseo?

—No lo sé —dijo Itachi encogiéndose de hombros—. Los dioses son caprichosos y hacen únicamente lo que se les da la gana.

—Eeeeeh. Eso es injusto —replicó su hermano—. Así que si un dios está de mal humor o no le da la gana, no cumplirá mi deseo.

—Básicamente.

—Entonces no pediré nada. Que se queden con sus deseos. ¿Quién quiere estar al capricho de unos desconocidos a los que no les importamos? ¿No sé por qué la gente les presta tanta atención? —dijo enfurruñándose.

Itachi rio ante el comentario infantil de su hermano.

—Bueno, es porque son deseos, la gente suele pedir cosas que nunca lograría por si mismas, cosas imposibles, pide milagros y sólo los dioses pueden cumplirlos. ¿Acaso tú no tienes un deseo así? Algo que no puedas cumplir por ti mismo y que anheles con toda tu alma.

—No, no lo tengo —dijo su hermano volteando a ver al cielo estrellado—. Soy feliz justo como están las cosas ahora.

—Eso es porque eres un niño súper consentido y feliz —dijo Itachi volteándose hacia su hermano y haciéndole cosquillas.

Sasuke se retorció y riendo intentó apartar las manos de su hermano. Cuando finalmente Itachi paró, Sasuke tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Suspiró aliviado y ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio viendo las estrellas.

—¿Y tú que pedirías hermano? —preguntó Sasuke sin despegar la vista del cielo.

—¿Yo? —exclamó sorprendido Itachi— Nunca me he puesto a pensarlo. Quiero muchas cosas pero soy capaz de conseguir todas esas cosas con mis propias manos —guardó silencio un momento, buscando la respuesta en las estrellas—. Pero si se me concediera un milagro; me gustaría que las cosas siguieran como hasta ahora —Itachi volteó a ver a su hermano—. Porque así es como eres feliz ¿No? —Sasuke sonrió de oreja a oreja. Una sonrisa impregnada con la calidez de la inocencia.

…

Itachi despertó con el fantasma de aquella sonrisa en los parpados. Cuantos años habían pasado desde aquello ¿cuatro? ¿cinco? Sasuke ahora tiene diez años. Parecía un recuerdo lejano, algo ajeno y extraño, de otra vida o de algo que hubiera visto en tv o leído en alguna novela.

Esperaba tener pesadillas, imágenes horribles de sangre y muerte. No un sueño agradable. Aquello era un golpe bajo por parte de su mente. De alguna forma ese sueño lo afecto más que una pesadilla. Estaba acostumbrado a la sangre y a la muerte; pero no a la perdida.

Por primera vez la culpa comenzaba a carcomerlo.

…

Itachi regresó temprano a casa. Últimamente sólo le daban misiones sencillas y/o que no lo alejaran mucho de la aldea. Los mandamases querían tenerlo cerca y sobretodo querían mantener las apariencias.

Entró a la cocina donde su madre preparaba la cena. El olor a comida y el cálido vapor lo confortó en más de un sentido. Su madre le sonrió con dulzura cuando la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

—Lamento molestarte nada más llegar cariño, pero podrías ir a buscar a tu hermano. Creo que se quedó otra vez entrenando hasta tarde. Honestamente ese chico debería jugar más y preocuparse menos por ser ninja —dijo su madre sonriendo para si.

—Bueno madre, eso es lo que somos.

—No, eso es sólo una parte de lo que ustedes son —dijo su madre picando verdura con más intensidad—. También son mis hijos. Sasuke es un niño, tú un adolescente. También deberían preocuparles otras cosas.

—¿Cómo jugar? —Itachi sacó una manzana del refrigerador y la mordió.

—Y hacer amigos, conocer personas, divertirse. Sasuke y tú son unos solitarios aburridos —le dijo su madre señalándolo con el cuchillo acusadoramente—. El profesor de Sasuke me dijo esta mañana que no tiene amigos. Y tú o te la pasas solo o con ese chico con ojos de gato.

—¿Shisui?

—Sí, ese chico. ¿Qué hay de las chicas? Nunca has tenido novia y ni siquiera tienes amigas. ¡¿Al menos te gusta alguna chica?!

Itachi se sonrojó.

—Bueno no... —dijo rascándose la mejilla.

—¿Y eso te parece normal? Que un chico súper guapo hirviendo en hormonas, no tenga ni siquiera un interés amoroso. Estoy segura que ninguna chica se te negaría. ¡Quiero nietos Itachi! —dijo volviendo a picar verdura con aun más intensidad.

—Madre, no crees que es un poco pronto para eso.

—Para los nietos tal vez, pero no para el amor. Tienes dieciséis; Yo a tú edad pensaba en los chicos todo el tiempo. Tu padre también era súper popular y tenía un montón de amigos, a pesar de lo serio que quiera parecer ahora, tuvo una edad rebelde.

—Lo siento madre pero no es como si me sintiera "hirviendo de hormonas" o tuviera un interés especial en el romance en estos momentos.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa de ustedes dos. Son tan serios y estoicos; es como si pertenecieran a una raza superior de seres humanos —Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario—. Una parte de mí no puede evitar alegrarse, son los hijos menos problemáticos que conozco, pero otra parte de mí no puede evitar preocuparse —su madre dio un suspiro— Me pregunto de quien lo habrán sacado. Tal vez de alguno de sus abuelos; nunca los conocí ¿Sabes?

—Sí, lo sé madre, ya lo has mencionado otra veces —dijo poniendo fin a la conversación pues temía que se alargara y lo llevara a recorrer los traumas de la niñez de su madre... otra vez—. Voy por Sasuke —dio media vuelta y le dio otra mordida a su manzana.

—Claro cariño. La cena estará lista para cuando regresen.

…

Sasuke estaba en el lugar de prácticas de costumbre. Encogido en el pasto, durmiendo profundamente, sucio y visiblemente agotado. Kunais rotos y gastados se amontonaban a su alrededor, arboles con la corteza herida se alzaban como únicos testigos de su intenso entrenamiento.

Itachi se puso de cuclillas junto a su hermano, le apartó el cabello sudoroso de la cara y lo contempló durante un momento. No pudo evitar sonreír y le acarició suavemente la cabeza. Sasuke se agitó bajo su mano pero no despertó.

Itachi cargó a Sasuke en su espalda y emprendió el lento camino de vuelta a casa. Caminó lentamente, para no despertar a Sasuke. Arriba, otra noche cristalina los cobijaba. Las estrellas brillaban con intensidad aprovechando al máximo la ausencia de la luna para lucirse. Una estrella fugaz rompió la noche en dos como una moto acuática que rompe la calma de las tranquilas aguas de un lago.

—Pide un deseo, hermano —le dijo la somnolienta voz de Sasuke al oído.

Itachi cerró los ojos. ¿Un deseo? Si se le concediera un milagro ¿Qué pediría?

Una vida normal para ambos o al menos para Sasuke. Podía entender las preocupaciones de su madre. Ciertamente sus vidas no eran muy normales. No podían serlo. Nacidos en la familia del líder del clan. Itachi era considerado un genio, el ninja que representaría a los Uchiha en la próxima era. El nuevo "Madara". Sasuke siempre estaría condenado a ser su sombra. Olvidado y relegado al segundo puesto. Por mucho que se esforzara nunca podría superar a Itachi.

Estaría bien si sólo fuera eso, Itachi podía lidiar con las expectativas, con la presión social, con el sentimiento de inferioridad que sentía Sasuke por sí mismo. Por desgracia había cosas más grandes que él; cosas que no podía conseguir con sus propias manos. Si se le concediera un milagro, eso pediría.

—¿Qué pediste hermano? —pregunto Sasuke en su espalda.

—Una vida tranquila —dijo Itachi abriendo los ojos.

¿Quién no quiere una vida tranquila y feliz para las personas que ama?

Por desgracia Itachi no puede darle eso a su familia, ni siquiera a Sasuke. Lo único que puede asegurarle es la supervivencia. Un pobre consuelo.

Ya lo había pensado demasiado. Era la mejor opción. Ir en contra de las órdenes significaría una guerra abierta contra Konoha, que se extendería durante generaciones y que abarcaría naciones. Podría suponer el fin del país del fuego y de la hoja. Y sobre todo, en un ambiente tan caótico, nada le garantizaría la seguridad de Sasuke.

Seguir las órdenes mantendría el estatus quo. Seguiría habiendo paz, al menos por un tiempo; y lo más importante; La supervivencia de Sasuke estaría asegurada.

—Que aburrido —dijo Sasuke.

Itachi esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

—¿Y tú que pediste? —preguntó Itachi intentando que no se le notara la amargura en la voz.

—Quiero ser como tú —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa alegre.

Itachi agradeció que Sasuke no pudiera ver la expresión en su rostro.

—¿Y yo soy el aburrido? —le reclamó Itachi.

—Eeeeh ¿Qué tiene de malo? —se quejó Sasuke que comenzó a discutirle. Pero Itachi ya no le escuchaba.

Otra de las razones por las que Itachi se había decidido era para que Sasuke no fuera como él, para que no tuviera que vivir entre la sangre y la muerte. Para que no llevara la vida que él llevaría de ahora en adelante. Esperaba que el rencor y la venganza que estaba por poner en Sasuke lo ayudaran a seguir adelante de alguna forma y que cuando finalmente Itachi muriera por su mano, todo el odio muriera con él. Si eso pasaba esperaba que Sasuke pudiera encontrar la paz y buscara una vida tranquila. Era una vaga esperanza, pero era lo mejor que podía ofrecerle.

La certeza de aquel hecho lo llenó de tristeza. Pero no podía hacer nada más. Sólo podía esperar y confiar en que los caprichosos dioses le concedieran un milagro y cumplieran su deseo.


End file.
